This invention relates to a security system for use in co-operation with a media entry slot on a user interface of a self-service terminal such as an automated teller machine (ATM), the security system being adapted to control access: of objects inserted through the media entry slot to a restricted zone within the self-service terminal.
Self-service terminals are becoming increasingly popular, with ATMs now replacing visits to traditional financial institutions for the cash withdrawal and deposit requirements of many customers. However, such machines, especially those designed for a stand alone unattended environment, are susceptible to vandalism and fraud. The user interface of a typical ATM has a card reader slot for the insertion of a user""s identification card and frequently is provided with a slot for receiving small deposit packages containing cash or checks during a deposit transaction. These slots, in particular, tend to be targeted by vandals who forcibly insert foreign objects therethrough, often causing the terminal to be taken out of service, or by criminals in an attempt to gain access to the interior of the ATM. It has also been known for criminals to insert fraudulent card reading devices through the card reader slot in an attempt to read the data stored on subsequently inserted user identification cards or to manipulate other undesired objects into the interior of the ATM.
The ATM user interface slots are therefore often protected against the insertion of undesired objects by a shutter mechanism which is opened only on insertion of a card during a customer transaction. Width detection switches (mechanical or optical) are frequently used to activate the shutter when an object of appropriate size, such as a user identification card or a deposit package or envelope, is inserted into the slot. However, such width detection switches have the disadvantage that only the ends of the leading edge of the inserted object are detected and hence the insertion of any object of appropriate width into the slot will cause the shutter to open. This means that the insertion of two screwdrivers or similar tools at either end of the slot may cause the shutter to be activated providing access to the zone behind the shutter.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a security system which reduces the risk of vandalism and fraud at a self-service terminal and in which the disadvantages associated with the conventionally used width detection switches are alleviated.
According to the present invention there is provided a security system for use in co-operation with a media entry slot on the user interface of a self service terminal, the security system being adapted to control access of objects inserted through the media entry slot to a restricted zone within the self-service terminal and comprising
media detection means for detecting the leading edge an object inserted through the media entry slot;
media verification means for determining whether the inserted object is authorized for access to the restricted zone; and
access control means for allowing an inserted object which is authorized for access to the restricted zone to pass thereto, characterized in that the media detection means comprises three or more profile sensors arranged so as to detect the profile of the leading edge of the inserted object at three or more discrete positions and in that objects having a leading edge of a predetermined profile only are authorized for access to the restricted zone by the media verification means.
By the use of three or more profile sensors, it is possible to not only detect an object at either end of the slot but also at any other desired location across the aperture, and so ensure that only objects having a leading edge of a predetermined profile corresponding to the relative positions of the profile sensors are allowed to pass to the restricted zone.
Suitably, the media detection means comprises an optical sensor arranged to cooperate with the profile sensors, the optical detector comprising a light transmitter and a light receiver and each profile detector comprising a vane moveable between a first position in which the vane blocks the path of light between the light transmitter and the light receiver and a second position in which the vane is clear of the path of light between the transmitter and the receiver.
Such an arrangement of a single light transmitter and light receiver, with multiple vanes associated therewith, provides a simple mechanism by which the profile sensors provide a signal characteristic of the profile of the leading edge of an object to the media verification means to allow passage of an object to the restricted zone only if all of the vanes are displaced, so indicating insertion of an object having the predetermined profile.
According to another aspect of the invention there is provided a self-service terminal comprising a security system as described.
The invention further provides a method of controlling access to restricted zones within a self-service terminal comprising the steps of receiving an object within a media entry slot on a user interface of the self-service terminal;
detecting the profile of the leading edge of the object and determining whether the detected profile corresponds to a predetermined profile; and
allowing passage of an object having a leading edge profile corresponding to the predetermined profile to the restricted zone.
By detecting and determining the profile of the object it is possible to prevent objects which do not correspond to a predetermined profile from passing beyond the aperture.